


No Firearms, No Service

by Spindizzy



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are definitely going to have a quiet day at the library. Definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Firearms, No Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baconfat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I have still not finished the first game, so I have absolutely no idea whether this will even be FEASIBLE.

"You're taking guns to the _library?"_ Elena asked. Nate _looked_ at her, eyebrows climbing, but she was already waving a hand at him. Hadn't even looked up from the camera equipment she'd spread out across the bed. "What am I talking about, it's you, of course you are."

Nate made sure the holster was hidden under his jacket, then climbed onto the pillows behind her because it was the only clear space. Elena actually put the camera down and leaned back so he could kiss her. "Hey, I'm just being paranoid. We're gonna have a quiet day doing research, right? It's not like anyone's gonna start a firefight in a library."

"Sure," Elena said, a wealth of scepticism in her voice. "I've been in libraries with you, Mister Drake, and I'm _pretty sure_ we got shot at."

Nate laughed, one hand smoothing up and down her stomach. "You're worried about _me?_ You're the one going to breakfast with Sully, you're probably in more danger than I am."

Elena hummed smugly and started reassembling her gear. "Two hours. You'll be calling us in two hours to say someone new is trying to kill you."

(It was an hour and a half.)


End file.
